Hello Soulmate
by LuluAbu23
Summary: Everyone knows that when you turn 18, your soulmates first words to you would appear on your arm. But what about for Marinette and Adrien? Join us as we tell the tale of two young souls, brought together by a force that is much like magic: Love. (God Almighty, that was really cheesy. Anyway, enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**It's common knowledge that when your 18, a mark will appear on your arm. What will that little mark be? Why, what else could it be, other than the first words your soulmate will ever speak to you. I do hope this tale of two souls is one to capture your interest.**

 **oOoOoOo**

Marinette strolled through the streets of Paris, staring absentmindedly at the night sky. Her face was tinged pink as she thought of her 18th birthday. What would her soulmate say to her? Would it be a romantic poem? Maybe just a sweet saying to brighten her day? She sighed happily, unlocking the door to her house and saying hello to her flour covered parents. Her mother, Sabine, asked her daughter about her day.

"It was great, maman," Marinette said cheerfully. She told her parents about her potential job as an intern for Gabriel Agreste. Sabine gasped and her father, Tom, clapped his hands excitedly. Of course, this was big news. Gabriel Agreste was the biggest fashion designer in Paris!

"Well then, you better get some sleep, Marinette. You know that tomorrow is your big day!" Sabine said as Tom gave his daughter a huge, dramatic wink.

Blushing, Marinette ran to her room. After a quick, refreshing shower, Marinette lay on her bed in her pink and white polka-dotted pajama pants and her white T-shirt while she texted Alya about their plans for tomorrow.

Alya was Marinette's best friend and she was about a month older. She had found out that her soulmate, Nino, would yell "What the hell?" at her. These words were tattooed on her arm for two weeks, until the day that Alya accidentally knocked over a display of headphones. She had cussed at Nino for five minutes straight without stopping for a breath. Marinette had been laughing so hard, she almost forgot to point out the words branded on their arms.

A chime from her phone brought Marinette back to the present.

 **Alya: U have GOT to send me a pic of the message tomorrow, kay?**

 **Marinette: yes sir! :P**

 **Alya: Good. See ya tomorrow then!**

 **Marinette: See ya.**

Marinette yawned, tired from all the time she spent walking outside in the night. Closing her eyes, Marinette dreamt of multiple scenarios where her soulmate was revealed She never thought one of them would come true.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Soooo...What did you think? This is my first ever soulmate AU. Hooray! Hopefully, it isn't too terrible.**

 **Me:*Throws glitter into crowd***

 **Me:"THANK YOU TO ALL, AND TOO ALL A HAPPY UN-BIRTHDAY!"**

 **Me: "Wait...nope wrong movie..."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lulu? She hasn't updated in forever. Isn't she, like, dead or something?**_

 **oOoOoOo**

"Adrien. Are you in there?"

"Yeah, Nathalie. Come on in."

Nathalie entered the models bedroom and frowned. For a world famous model, he sure didn't care about his appearance. Or the appearance of his room, for that matter.

"Would you mind checking something for me Nathalie?" Adrien had started talking. Nathalie's head snapped up to look at him. "Do I have any photoshoots tomorrow?"

"No, actually," she said looking at her tablet. "Your father cleared your schedule when he realized that it was your birthday. It's been clear since last month."

Adrien smiled hopefully. _This proves that father loves me_ , he thought. _He just has a funny way of showing it._ "Alright then, can I go to the mall with Nino."

Adrien could see the faintest of smiles on her face. "As long as you look more presentable than this, yes," she chuckled. "What are you going to do anyway?"

"Well, since it's my birthday tomorrow, Nino thought it would be best if we went to a place where there were lots of girls. He said he would bring his girlfriend and her friend." He blushed and turned away. He never talked to anyone about his soulmate, whoever she was. Or any girls, for that matter.

Nathalie smiled wider and almost burst from the laughter she was holding in. If Emily was here, she would tease her son to no end about the 'special girl' he would one day meet. "Alright. I won't stop you. Did you have a letter for your mother?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Nathalie. For helping me contact my mom all these years."

Nathalie merely smiled and picked up the letter. "Just doing my job."

Adrien climbed into his bed as Nathalie left and texted his reply to Nino. All he could think of was a girl whose identity he didn't know. A girl who would be his soulmate. A girl he had never met. Life was funny that way. No one ever met their soulmate before they came of age. Smiling, Adrien slept, imagining his life with a soulmate…

 **oOoOoOo**

 _ **I'm CoMmUnIcAtInG wItH yOu FrOm BeYoNd ThE gRaVe!**_

 _ **Jk jk, I'm still very much alive. Sorry for not updating! I completely forgot about this account (and my other one). I've been updating on Wattpad instead.**_

 _ **Anyway, how are you guys? You good? I hope you are. I have a whole lot planned for this story. Stay tuned!**_

 _ **((In case you can't tell, I've gotten even cringy-er over time. I apologies in advance, lmao))**_


End file.
